No Safer Place
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: An undercover mission in the Land of lightning, causes electricity between Kakashi and Iruka. The end result will change their lives forever, can Iruka overcome it or will he let it tear him apart? Can Kakashi find a way to pierce the darkness? Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1:The moment of Truth

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read.

This is my first published fiction, so be gentle...ha ha! As we all know, I have no ownership rights or privileges to NARUTO characters... I merely able manipulate with them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Moment of Truth

* * *

He looks at the test again with overwhelming disbelief. With tears welling, blurring his vision, he shakes his head. The truth alone should have taken the weight of uncertainty from his shoulders; instead it made his knees buckle and his stomach lurch.

"This c-can't be…there's no possible way…"

The type of test that he took started out as more of a joke by Genma, seeing as he is a man. But since the mystery illness had not let up for a few weeks, it had become more of a last resort.

"Positive! This can't be. Not now..."

He falls to the floor test in one hand, head in the other. He feels the sting of hot tears prickling the corners of his eyes again; he tries to fiercely scrub them away. He leans against the cool surface of the bathtub and tilts his head back.

He knew there would be repercussions from using a body altering jutsu, but this never came to mind. Not once had it occurred to him that something of this magnitude could happen.

He sobs into his knees for a few moments, wrapping his arms around his legs pulling them closer into his chest. His body shuddering with tears, he tries to control himself but to no avail.

"What am I going to do? He won't even remember what happened. Truthfully...I don't want to tell him." He hiccups, rubbing his reddening eyes. "Why right now? Everyone will know something is wrong when I don't apply for the Jounin exam next month. I've only been talking about the exams for the last four months..."

Leaning back against the bathroom wall, with memories of all the times he was drowning in loneliness swimming through his mind. Without Naruto in his life, he would have topped himself long ago; the overpowering sense of solitude would have been too great.

Everyone knows Karma to be a cruel bitch. So him being the loneliest man alive, accordingly he'd never be alone again.

His stomach is making somersaults, his head swimming. The stress of his situation creating pressure in his chest, between that and the lump rising in his throat, it is getting hard to breathe. A sudden realization causes him to lurch forward and empty the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of him.

"Oh Kami, what am I going to tell my students? What do I tell Naruto?"

Their perfect example to live by, their sensei, Umino Iruka, is pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2:Shame and Sickness

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Chapter 2: Shame and Sickness

Days pass and the new knowledge settles into Iruka's thought process, his mind finally begins to clear. Iruka goes to the Hokage's office before class on Monday to meet with him about 'his little secret' but the shame burns much deeper then he thought it ever would.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair across from the third, he nearly looses the cup of tea in his hand. A light blush creeps across his gold features. He looks up from his near spill, feeling like a small child about to be scolded. Spilling his tea wouldn't be an issue, if his nerves would just settle in the slightest. Iruka's hands continue to tremble no matter how well he clears his mind.

Iruka's discomfort is amounting so that each time he looks the Third in the eye; the shame keeping him from speaking. His tongue feels thick in his mouth and his oxygen intake suddenly feels limited. Of all people in the village that could help him, it would be the Third Hokage. He has been like a father to Iruka since his parents died thirteen years ago. With that thought Iruka knows how disappointed the Third would be about his "Little Situation."

His thoughts racing, he sits and watches Sarutobi-sensei speak. Iruka tries to focus but really it's all becoming too much for him. Iruka has been sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes with the one person in the whole village who can help him through this dilemma. Iruka could never bear disappointing Sarutobi-sensei for fear of losing favor in his eyes and losing the only father figure he has had these many years.

He tries to excuse himself from the office, apologizing to the Hokage for wasting his precious time.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I came to speak with you about a pressing matter but it has come to my attention, that it isn't that important. I am sorry for wasting your time."

Iruka's sudden change of mood and the furious blush staining his cheeks, surprises Sarutobi. He nods knowing something is amiss, but Sarutobi knows better than anyone in Konoha, that Umino Iruka will only open his heart, on his time.

"That is fine Iruka. Thank you for coming by but if you have a change of heart, know that my door is always open for you, Iruka."

"Thank you Hokage. I will keep that in mind. If you'll excuse me."

Iruka is now feeling more nauseous than ever, as he bows to the Hokage. Then he rushes from the room for fear of breaking into tears in front of his mentor. As he rushes past the ANBU guards on duty at the Hokage's door, he decides he will keep his pain a secret and tell no one of his problems. He has to deal with this himself, no matter what.

Weeks later, life feels like it has returned to normal, well as normal as the current circumstances allow. Iruka's secret is and will remain hidden away and regardless of the nausea and deep seeded shame, he will continue teaching.

"But Iruka-sensei, with this jutsu you said--"

Naruto is cut off, as their teacher rushes from the room, hand over mouth.

"Oh no, so he must really be sick then. Poor, Iruka-sensei. Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Sakura worries.

"I heard in town he has an eating disorder... but my Dad said he heard he's lost almost 20 pounds in the last two months alone from some mystery illness." Ino states matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure your father is a prime source for gossip in the village square, Ino. That's pretty lame, keeping it going. Besides, where did he hear that, the beauty parlor?" Shikamaru says quite nonchalantly whilst propping his feet on the desk.

"What did you say to me pineapple head?" Ino fumes in retaliation, flipping his feet over his head causing his body to follow crashing loudly to the floor.

"I'll have you know he heard it in the flower shop he owns, a customer told him they were buying daffodils to take to Iruka-sensei, because he was sick, jerk!"

The door slides open and a scruff of grey hair pops in.

"What's with the ruckus in here? Don't you know your sensei isn't well, and should not have to worry about what is going on in his room when he has to leave?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" Ino says in a voice sugary sweet voice, with a face to match.

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, I expect a paper from each of you on the importance of chakra control, due tomorrow. It's one thing to talk while the teacher is away, but causing a full class disturbance is not going to be tolerated. Understand?"

"Yes sensei." They state in melodramatic union.

"Class dismissed."

"What a drag." Shikamaru states loud enough for Kakashi to hear as he exits the classroom.

"That's all you can say? This is your fault, my Dad's going to kill me." Ino wails.

Kakashi fights the smile threatening to cross his face, sometimes he loves to annoy his students. He has to admit to himself, he is great at it. His thought is interrupted by a splash of orange tugging on his sleeve.

"Is Iruka-sensei going to be okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto says with a look of genuine concern, very unlike his usual boisterous self.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest. Apparently, he hasn't been getting much rest trying to balance preparing for his Jounin exams, teaching and the occasional mission."

Naruto paled. "He does all that? What does he do in his free time?"

Kakashi laughs, "What makes you think any of us have free time, Naruto? We work constantly whether it is protecting our village or training the next generation. He works especially hard."

"I just don't understand why he would do that to himself. Doesn't he want a family or friends?"

' Naruto, I would love that more than life itself and I'm sure he would too!' Kakashi shook his head knowing he can't share his true feelings.

"Naruto, as crazy and unpredictable as all of our lives are something of that magnitude isn't enjoyed until later in life. I'm sure the same goes for Iruka-sensei".

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to have friends and a family when I'm Hokage, believe it! Cause' not having either is for the birds; I just don't know how you do it. See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sure you will, Naruto. Good bye!"

' I hope the same for myself one day. Long ago I tired of walking through this life alone. Being with Iruka would be wonderful... If only he knew how I felt.'


	3. Chapter 3:Fear and Longing

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Chapter 3: Fear and Longing

Naruto leaves Kakashi standing just outside of Iruka's classroom door, where he waits patiently for the rest of the students to exit. Just as the last two students, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba exit, Iruka walks right past Kakashi into the classroom, so Kakashi follows. After picking up some paperwork from the desk, Iruka looks up shouting aloud when Kakashi startles him. Kakashi quickly throws his hands in the air, is visible eye arching apologetically.

"Sorry about that, Iruka. I thought you saw me at the door."

"Kakashi! What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I was walking up the hall reading my book when you almost took me out on your way to the bathroom…"

Iruka breaks into a crimson blush.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see you."

"Oh, it's fine. Anyway, there was a loud commotion a few moments after you left the room, so I investigated."

"…A commotion?"

"Yeah, Ino and Shikamaru were butting heads… I think she flipped him out of his chair. I gave them assignments to do…Sorry."

"Oh no, that is fine. Those two have been arguing a lot lately, that's the second time this week she has done that to him. Thank you, Kakashi."

As Iruka turns and heads toward his desk, Kakashi heads toward the door, but stops to watch the other man. Iruka is quietly gathering his things, looking much paler than his usual golden self. He looks almost fragile. Kakashi wants more than ever to walk over to Iruka, wrap his arms around him and hold him close, taking in the sweet almond musk he radiates so often.

'Keep walking scarecrow. He's not into you.'

Kakashi quietly ducks out the door, when he is a few feet from the classroom door he finds himself stopping, leaning against the wall…waiting. A few minutes later Iruka steps out sliding the door behind him. He begins to walk up the hall, his mind spiraling out of control, his footsteps gently scraping against the floor. The confusion, the secrets and the loneliness are all beginning to take their toll on Iruka, his breath hitched in his chest, eyes burning with tears. He feels his pace quicken.

Kakashi, after much deliberation and against his better judgment, begins walking after Iruka. Realizing Iruka's pace is quicker than he thought he jogs lightly to catch up with him, hoping to not startle him again.

"Iruka! What has been up with you lately? You haven't seemed like yourself for months..."

Kakashi apathetically pats his arm.

'He touched me.'

Iruka 's thoughts hit an emotional wall, he suddenly feels weak in the knees and yet there is also pain. This pain isn't like any physical wound he has ever had, one that would throb and bleed then eventually heal. It's completely different and yet it's deeper than that. His heart actually felt as if it bled from an invisible mortal wound.

His breath hitched again.

'Don't you dare cry, Iruka. Not now. Not in front of him. He can't know... whatever happens, he can't find out.'

Iruka looks toward the floor, scuffing the wood with his shoe.

"I just haven't been well that is all, Kakashi. Not to worry." He is really fighting the tears now.

"Not to worry? We can't have our best teacher ill, now can we? Have you been to the hospital?"

Now Iruka is getting very uncomfortable, he shifts his weight as a light blush crosses his dark features.

'It drives me wild when he blushes like that...' Kakashi grins at that thought, suddenly thankful for the mask.

"Oh, I don't think they can help me... with this problem anyway. I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi."

Iruka kicks himself inwardly knowing he sounds as though he could break down at any moment. But who is he kidding? If he doesn't get out of there, he will.

Remembering his conversation with Naruto a few moments ago, Kakashi grows bold.

"How about later tonight, say around eight?"

'Now he's really blushing.'

"What...what for?"

"Dinner of course… what do you say? You look like you can use some company. I'm not taking no as an answer... so that leaves only one."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Kakashi..."

"You always think too much and are way too appropriate for your own good. You've got to let someone near you every once and a while, even if it's not appropriate. Plus, I've told you I'm not taking no for an answer. We need to feed you and get a little meat on those bones of yours."

"No, I'm sorry I can't."

And with that he turns on his heel and is gone, leaving Kakashi there to scratch his head in confusion.

Later that evening as Iruka sits to have a bowl of miso soup and there is a knock at the door. When he answers there is no one there, just a folded card and a string. The note on the inside of the card said 'follow me'.

"Wow, that's pretty straight forward."

He picks up the string and follows it to the park next to his house he and Naruto picnic at often. As he walks he notices cherry blossom petals sprinkled on the ground. He continues to follow the trail, through the trees and now whole flowers are being left, so he stops to pick one of the blossoms up, smelling it gingerly. There must have been a wedding there earlier in the day. He remembers the last wedding he went to where the flower girl tossed Cherry Blossom petals from her pouch, though whose wedding it was has slipped his mind. The smell reminds him of his mother. She often wore cherry blossoms in her hair. Iruka tucks the bloom behind his right ear. He hears the brook he loves to sit next to while he studies. It's his favorite place in all of Konoha.

'I really don't have time for these games, Naruto.'

Iruka knows better than anyone, Naruto is the only person that would interrupt his dinner with a stunt like this, at such a lat hour.

'Or could it be…'

When he makes his way around the trunk of the large cypress tree next to the bank, he happens upon Kakashi sitting in glow of candlelight, sitting on a blanket with a spread of prepared food.

"I thought it might be you." Iruka says dryly.

"Well you wouldn't come to me, so I came to you. Hope you don't mind!" Kakashi says, his eye grinning happily…

"Well, I was just sitting down to eat. So if you'll excuse me, I need get back before it gets cold."

'Listen, to yourself Iruka, you idiot! The man of your dreams is practically throwing himself at your feet. Why are you being so hard headed? He doesn't know. Your secret is safe. This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity!' He thought to himself harshly.

"Why don't you stay and I'll help put away what you made yourself in a while, you can eat it for lunch tomorrow."

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you weren't taking no for an answer."

"I think the Hokage says it best... 'Kakashi you've always been a little too obstinate, but I think that's the key to how the best of us have survived this long.' And here I thought I was alive because of sheer talent alone."

He laughs to himself. He looks up hoping for a knowing smile from Iruka.

Instead, he sees tears.

"I'm sorry... I can't do this."

"Iruka I'm sorry I didn't realize... um... hold on... I'll leave... I thought maybe you liked ... never mind."

Iruka felt his knees buckling.

'Kakashi thinks I want nothing to do with him... now he thinks he doesn't even have a chance with me... What have I done...?'

"I just thought since the mission we were on a few months ago maybe you felt the connection I did. I'm sorry for assuming otherwise. Thank you for being so kind about my bothering you."

Iruka panics when he sees the albino pale further and sheepishly begin picking up the picnic he set out for them to share.

"Wait… Kakashi, help me back to the house. Let's talk about this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just going through a lot right now."

Kakashi's eye smiles as he nods and then begins to quickly pack everything up. When he finishes, he helps Iruka up from the ground. Iruka feeling weary from the long day's events leans deeper into Kakashi's helpful embrace as they make their way back towards Iruka's house.

Note from the Author:

Thanks to everyone who has sent messages and taken the time to read my story. This is my first story to publish and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please take a moment to send a review and let me know what you think.

I have to thank my beta, Kitsune! She is the greatest, thank you so much for your help girl!

Chapter 4 should be coming along soon. Hope everyone enjoys the revised version of chapters 1-3; a lot of new things that have been added to those chapters.K

Mwah!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Starting Over**

Kakashi walked Iruka from the picnic site, all the way back to his doorstep, making small talk and laughing lightly as his grip tightens around Iruka's waist. Iruka feels the furious blush in his cheeks. Kakashi's grasp feels almost desperate to him, like he knew Iruka would run away if he let go. Though that were only entirely untrue, Iruka will bask in the glory of this night for a long time to come. Kakashi hesitantly let him go when they get to his doorstep,

"_Goodnight Iruka."_

There is a sad look embedded in that one expressive eye of his, a look that struck Iruka's heartstrings.

"_Would you like to come in for some sake Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_I should probably go, I know you have class early in the morning. "_

"_Tomorrow is Saturday, Kakashi. You honestly think I'm going into work on a Saturday?"_

"_I wouldn't."_

"_They can barely get you to work now."_

"_This is true."_

Kakashi laughs as Iruka chimes in softly. Kakashi smiles as he reaches out pushing a stray bang piece back behind his ear, he loves Iruka's gentle laugh. Iruka looks up shyly,

"_So how about that sake?"_

Kakashi's eye smiles, as he holds the door open for Iruka. Iruka walks past quickly, making his way into the kitchen. He pulls down his sake set and places the bottle on the counter in front of Kakashi with a glass. Iruka turns back to sink filling the kettle and places it over the fire to heat it.

"_You're not going to join me, Iruka?"_

"_No thank you Kakashi. I'm not able to drink right now. I'm going to make a cup of tea for myself. But you are welcome to as much of that sake as you would like. I would hate for it to go to waste."_

Kakashi eyes him curiously as he sips his drink. He watches as Iruka peels an apple.

"_So how have you been? You have haven't been looking well. Are you feeling well?"_

Iruka stops suddenly, there is silence for a moment. Then he sets the knife down, looking at the floor.

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

Kakashi eyes him again. Iruka's reaction was a cross between hurt and anger.

"_Don't play coy with me Umino Iruka. I spent four months with you in the land of lightning. Don't think I didn't notice how sick you were towards the end when we were there. I might have looked like it but was far from asleep many of those nights."_

"_And what business is it of yours? I am fine; things have just been a little stressful lately. That's all."_

Kakashi throws his hands up in defeat, as Iruka's features grow flushed with agitation.

"_Okay, okay. I'm worried about you, Sorry."_

"_Well I appreciate it but I'm a grown man. I can take care of my problems! And I don't need you to-"_

Iruka grasps his head, feeling faint for a moment. He quickly wraps his other arm around himself to protect his child knowing what's coming next. The floor. As he frantically reaches out for a counter top to brace himself on he felt his knees give out.

Without even enough time to adjust to the fact he is falling, Kakashi's strong arm wraps around him. He carefully puts his other arm under Irukas' knees and lifts him up, off his feet and against his chest.

"_Iruka, you shouldn't get too worked up, you aren't well. Here, let's get you to bed."_

Iruka's cheeks burn with embarrassment as Kakashi carries him from the kitchen to his bedroom, gently laying him down, pulling the sheets up to his chest.

"_Get some rest Ruka'. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow."_

Kakashi says, and then is gone in a cloud of smoke before he can even respond.

'_He called me Ruka.'_

He thought as he pulls his shirt up and then runs his hands across the gentle slope that housed his and Kakashi's child. He feels a tingling sensation; kind of like butterflies; which he can only assume is movement. He falls asleep with his hands resting against his stomach.

* * *

A little note from the Author to you:

Hi guys, how are you? I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for their support and notes of encouragement. So as a gift to you, I have Chapter 5 ready to load, but... It will require one thing on your part... REVIEWS! Yay!

That's right! Sounds easy enough, eh? So get 'em in here... the more the better and if I can get at least 10 (that's not many... right?) in the next 24-48 hrs. I will award you with the chapter and a special BONUS... a SNEAK PEEK to Ch. 6... and the introduction to a *new* KAKAIRU Ficlet for you kiddies. If not, you'll still get the chapter in the allotted time... but you'll have to wait a wee bit longer for the whole sixth chapter to come out in it's entirety... Thank you all for being so wonderful and as usual, ENJOY!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Iruka's Afterglow

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

Chapter 5: Iruka's Afterglow

***

Iruka wakes in a cold sweat, memories from the dream still fresh in his mind. The same dream he has night after night. The only problem is the dream really happened. The memories are from the mission that changed his life completely.

(Iruka's POV)

***

_Iruka wakes after an incredible evening; he hadn't made love in a long time so his entire body tingled with excitement. He looks to his left, and watching the sleeping Jounin closely. His long silver bangs fell over his right eye where the scar was, but without his mask on, he looked like a seraph. As Iruka closely studied Kakashi, his beauty truly began to strike him. His features were perfect, no scars except his eye, no wrinkles, not even any pores. He knew Kakashi is almost thirty and yet he was perfect, his pale skin, like alabaster, his lips full and pouty, his features so dainty and feminine. No wonder he wore the mask. Who in their right mind would be scared of a creature so beautiful? Yet as Iruka looked on he had a dangerous, silent, deadly kind of Beauty that took the very breath from his lungs. He felt safe around him, wishing he could be near Kakashi more. He's had a crush on the man since he was very young; it seemed so surreal to end up in the bed with him now._

_He had felt an emotion stirring in his chest, something he hadn't felt since his parents died. Was it love? Was he falling for the deadly, delicate creature sprawling, softly snoring next to him. Kakashi rolled over draping an arm over Iruka's slender hip, brushing his face against the soft suppleness of 'Yuriko's' stomach, mumbling in his sleep._

_Iruka felt the tears well up in his eyes,_

'_Of course, Kakashi isn't attracted to me, he's attracted to Yuriko. How could a night that meant the world to me end up so wrong?'_

_He remembers bitterly, that he made love to Kakashi as a woman last night. He had given the performance of a lifetime and Kakashi would never know it was him. He felt the sob clawing its way up his throat. Kakashi must never know! How embarrassing it would it be to return to the village and be the butt of all the jokes amongst the jounin's or worse end up as fodder for one of Jariya's Trashy Romance Novels. The tears stung like acid when they rolled down his cheek. He carefully snuck from under the weight of Kakashi's body and rushed to the bathroom. His stomach churned from the raw emotion, he felt so foolish, and he gags as the tears fall. The alcohol escapes his system as he cries, retching while hating his self. After a few minutes, he retains control over his emotional state. Seated in the floor, his head in his hands, he sits in silence._

'_I have to get out of here before he figures it out.'_

_He hops in the shower, letting the warm water hug his curves; it sated the emotional pain for a few moments. He felt so vulnerable, so out of place. He grabbed the washcloth, putting soap on it, and then began scrubbing Kakashi's scent from his skin. He rubs the cloth across his neck, the down his shoulders, then across his breasts, and stomach. He still wasn't used to the new anatomy, or the fact he had an almost sexual reaction when he brushed his hands or a washcloth along the newly sensitive nipples. He hisses feeling the fire flaring between his legs as he thought of Kakashi taking one of them in his mouth last night. The cry of ecstasy, escaping his lips the moment, Kakashi's talented tongue brushed across the sensitive region. _

_Shaking the memory from his head, he continues rinsing the rest on his body quickly. Then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. As he wraps himself up he could feel his chakra waning a bit. He has to maintain focus or the jutsu is lost and he is found out by the enemy. He felt his shoulders broadening just a bit, quickly after a few hand signs he refocuses his chakra feeling everything fall back into place. Looking around for his make-up bag he knew he had to cover his scar, when he finds it then tosses it on the counter. He reached out for the black silk kimono hanging from the hook next to the shower quickly slipping it on. Every time he made a move to put on his make-up the kimono would slide down his one of his shoulders, he left it be for a moment then slides it back up after he finished his make-up._

'_Please still be sleeping… Please.'_

_Iruka sneaks out of the bathroom going to grab his clothes to finish getting ready. As he makes his way to his bag in the corner near the front door, his blood freezes in his veins when he hears his name pass through the lips of the sleeping angel. He freezes in his tracks, filled with a sudden chill at how breathily he said his name. He turns to Kakashi slowly,_

"_Kakashi."_

"_Why are you naked in my room?*Hiccup* And why are you a woman?"_

'_Thank Kami! He's drunk still.'_

_Iruka felt the heat from his face and shoulders as the crimson flush passes over him. He watched Kakashi shift nervously under the sheet. He knew he had to be careful how he answered him, even if he is still drunk._

"_I was sent here to pose as your better half. I'm late because the transformation takes a while to master fully. Besides, I'm not naked, I have on a robe."_

"_Oh, you just get here?"_

_Iruka felt the knife enter his chest when Kakashi confirmed his suspicions; he didn't remember their beautiful night together. He looks to the floor, as he answered._

"_Um yeah. Yeah, I just arrived."_

"_Was there anyone else here when you arrived?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Oh, no reason really. I met a gorgeous blonde last night and would have loved to catch her name but I guess it was for the best, seeing as I am supposed to be the other half of a young married couple."_

'_Blonde! How could he mistake my brunette tresses for blonde ones! It didn't matter how drunk he was…I meant nothing to him.'_

_The knife twisted a little deeper, Iruka felt the tears battling his eyelids for freedom. He was so hurt. But he can't tell Kakashi. Never!_

"_You must have been pretty wasted for that to happen."_

"_No it's happened a few times before, keeps you from ending up with a broken heart."_

_The tears shone in Iruka's eyes but he wouldn't allow them to fall. Not in front of Kakashi at least, but the lump in his throat is making it difficult to breathe. He nodded sadly and grabbed his clothes from the floor, then walked into the bathroom._

_When he shut the door he quickly leaned against the wall sliding down, his face in his hands. His body racked with sobs, but he had to be as quiet as possible._

'_Why am I so hurt by this? Why are my emotions betraying me so?'_

_He wrapped his arms around himself trying not to cry, he felt like a piece of him were dying. He didn't know how to fix things, how to make the hurt stop. He remained that way for while on the floor. Then quickly pulled it together and slipped on the blue silk dress he thought was so comfortable. After buckling his sandals he takes his hair down, running his fingers through it then checked his make-up. When he felt he looked satisfactory for someone who had spent the last twenty minutes crying, he opened the door and slowly stepped out. Ashamed to see Kakashi again, he clears his throat nervously heading for the door._

_Kakashi's husky voice cuts through the silence,_

"_So where are you running off to?"_

_Iruka stops then turns to face him, he blushes again. Kakashi smiles, cocking his head to the side as he sits up against the headboard, he speaks again._

"_Got a hot date?"_

"_N-No."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"_

"_No thanks, I think I'm gonna sleep it off… Iruka?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Glad you could make it okay."_

_There was silence for a few moments. Iruka felt his eyes welling up again._

"…_Yeah. See ya in a bit."_

_Iruka quickly exited the room sliding the door closed behind him took a few steps then broke down into tears. His first and last time with Kakashi wasn't even remembered. Kakashi doesn't even know what had happened between them. How could he have thought Kakashi would be interested in him outside of an alcohol induced episode where he had to change himself into a woman just for his attention?_

'_How could I have been so foolish?'_

_***_

Iruka reaches over and gently brushes the pillow to the left of his head. It's as cold, as it always is. Kakashi's head has never lain upon it, nor has anyone else's actually. He's as alone as he's always been and that's never bothered him before.

Until earlier this evening.

He thought of Kakashi ever so carefully helping him to bed, and then tucking him in. The last person that did that was his mother, the night the nine tailed fox demon attacked the village. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as the memories of his childhood days flood his memory. He hopes to be half the parent, his parents were to him. He caresses the bump lovingly, as he wipes his eyes, his thoughts float curiously to what Kakashi would possibly be doing this late hour. Smiling as he thinks of Kakashi, he is finally able to doze back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: In Bloom

**No Safer Place**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights, I just manipulate them for your entertainment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: In Bloom**_

Here it is springtime; all the flowers are beginning to blossom and Iruka is really beginning to bloom. From the soft curve of his belly to the suppleness of his skin, he seems to glow from the inside out. Everyone seems to notice this about him, though he keeps his child a secret. Iruka stood in the mirror for an eternity after his shower this morning, examining the curve to his stomach. Finally, he knew what he had been feeling is true.

The small flutters have turned into whole movements; he feels responses when he speaks and kicks when he's sitting in an uncomfortable position. He smiles to himself as he sits at his desk, as students begin to file in slowly. Thinking of what he saw this morning that had surprised him:

***

_(Earlier that morning_)

_He was standing in from of the mirror, facing the balcony, his hair dripping as he combed it. He has gotten in the habit of speaking to his child as if she were in the room; it really has taken a lot of loneliness out of his days knowing she is there._

"_Good Morning little one! Beautiful day isn't it?"_

_He said glumly as he looks in the mirror, seeing the dark clouds, hanging ominously over Kohona. He frowned; every day the weather seemed to be as gloomy as he has felt lately._

"_I hope the day brightens up, I'm so tired of the rain, how bout you?"_

_He was rubbing a towel through his damp hair, as he spoke; he felt a small hand pressing against the side of his stomach. He pressed against the small lump jutting out of the swell slightly._

"_I'm glad you feel the same way."_

_He infused chakra into his fingertip, and ran it along the swell. He laughs lightly feeling the chakra tickle the tender skin, watching the bump closely in the mirror. His daughter reacts to the tender touch, pushing outward following his fingertip. He had a feeling it would be a game they would be playing often, he was surprised at how closely she seemed to follow him. _

_As the skies cleared, the soft, morning sunlight finally began pouring in causing his golden skin to radiate and sparkle almost. He was wearing a towel that rested nicely below the gentle bronze slope. When he looked down he noticed his feet were gone and began to wonder how he hasn't noticed that before and how long they have actually been out of the picture._

_***_

_(Present)_

Iruka's thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of some of his louder students filing into the room. He smiles at them tiredly, they quiet down immediately. Iruka is finally feeling the effects of the loneliness that has built up over every weekend he has spent without his friend.

For the last few weeks Kakashi has been away on important A Ranked missions. Iruka has actually begun to miss his nervousness, his presence and especially his bento's. He also has begun worrying about his well-being, it seems the more missions he takes the longer and more dangerous they become. He looks over at the calendar,

_'It's the sixteenth, Kakashi gets back from his mission to the Land of Lightning today…'_

Kakashi had gone as one of a six man assassination squad. He had been gone for over two weeks, they were originally supposed to be back on the thirteenth but they have until the sixteenth before the Hokage takes a possible rescue scenario into the situation. Iruka feels daughter stir nervously. He pants lightly the fear building in his stomach; he will remain nauseated until Kakashi returns home safely. He rests a hand on his stomach behind the desk, he looks up to see most of his class is there. He clears his throat,

_"Alright everyone-"_

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I overslept! Sorry!"_

Naruto comes bursting in the classroom, Iruka smiles at his god-son. He'll never change. Iruka heard more footsteps running down the hall, he assumed it's more students late for class.

_"Okay, Naruto. Don't make this a habit. Now take your seat, everyone turn to the chapter on the cloning-jutsu. I will be quizzing you on it shortly, so I suggest studying."_

There is groan across the crowd Iruka smiles at them, and hears the quick footsteps outside his door again, and muffled shouting.

_"Class I'm going to see what's going on out here, I can't have other students interrupting your study time!"_

Iruka pushes himself up from the desk, and walks over to the door sliding it open, steps through, then slides it closed behind him. He sees Izumo and Mizuki running up the hall. Iruka is a little annoyed it is not students being the disturbance but some of his friends.

_"What's going on out here you guys? I have students in here trying to study!"_

He shouts in a hushed tone. Izumo, looks over to Iruka his face looking stricken, he rushes over to his friend.

_"Iruka-"_

He begins to say as he throws his arms around Iruka's shoulders, then is cut off by his own sobs. Iruka in horror looks up to Mizuki, the minty haired ninja looking over at them coolly. Iruka wraps his around Izumo trying to comfort whatever is wrong. Then looks to best friend,

_"Mizuki, what is goin on here? Why's everyone in such a rush?"_

_"What? You haven't heard?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know that six man assassination team that left the village two weeks ago?"_

_"Yeah…"_

Iruka said shakily, his knees suddenly felt weak and he is beginning to panic. He put a little more space between him and Izumo, he could feel his daughter's worry as well. The last thing he needed was them to find out of his condition.

_"Well only a few of them came back this morning…"_

_"Who…"_

Iruka couldn't even finish the sentence, his voice trembling. '_What if…'_

Mizuki looked at Iruka in disgust, his voice dripping with disdain as he steps in closer whispering harshly in Iruka's ear,

_"Your precious Kakashi, was found dragging the unconscious bodies of Asuma and Kotetsu to the gate about an hour ago, they are all in critical condition. No one knows how Kakashi made it back with them because apparently he was the worst for the wear. Allegedly, they say if it weren't for him the others would be dead, but he might not make it, I guess that's what he gets for trying to be a hero."_

Izumo cries even harder at the mention of his boyfriends' condition. Mizuki knew how Iruka felt about Kakashi, and he was jealous of the Kakashi for getting his Dolphin. He hoped the Scarecrow would kick the bucket, leaving Iruka all alone again. He liked Iruka so much more when he suffered, and no one could make Iruka suffer like he could. He grabs Iruka's forearm harshly, as he whispers menacingly.

_"Wouldn't it be a shame if, your precious Kakashi died, before he even acknowledged your existence or your love."_

Iruka always thought Mizuki was jealous of Kakashi-sama but after hearing him call him, '_His precious Kakashi,' _with such disdain, he knew he was. But Mizuki had already had his chance, and had abused Iruka in pretty much every manner of abuse there is. Emotional and Sexual abuse seemed to have been Mizuki's favorites. There was no way Iruka would ever choose Mizuki over Kakshi any day. But that wasn't even an option so Iruka wasn't even going to set himself up for that disappointment, he has a small piece of Kakashi growing inside him and probably the closest he'll ever get to him again.

Izumo and Kotetsu are the only other people other than Mizuki that knew Iruka would rather be with men than women and that made them very close. But when all the information sinks in, Iruka immediately let go of Izumo and rushed over to the wastebasket in the corner of the hallway and emptied his breakfast into it. Izumo stopped crying almost immediately and rushes over to help his friend, holding his long ponytail out of his face, and rubs his back gently. Iruka wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he looks up tears streaming down his cheeks, as Mizuki glares at him.

_"What's one of the first laws of the ninja? Never cry for a comrade. You're pathetic Iruka."_

Mizuki walked away like he always did and Iruka began to cry wanting to know why he still considered Mizuki his best friend when he was always so cold to him.

His daughter shifted lightly, he gasps lightly. Izumo looks on worriedly,

_"Iruka, are you alright? You are quite pale."_

Iruka tries wiping the tears from his eyes, but they keep falling anyway. Mizuki's words stinging still. He opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by the sounds of _Maito Gai's _voice ringing through the hallway.

_"Iruka!"_

Gai runs up to, red-faced Izumo and the tear-streaked Iruka, standing over a vomit filled trash can. Iruka looks confused.

_"G-Gai, how can I help you?"_

Gai smiles as broadly as he can for Iruka,

_"My most worthy opponent, has requested your presence at his bedside, Iruka. The springtime of youth never seems to cease with him, and seeing his face looking so glum without your presence is too heartbreaking for old __Maito Gai_ to take so I told him I'd come fetch you myself."

_"I-I can't go, I have to finish teaching my class, I h-have to give them a t-test on the cloning-jutsu."_

Gai reaches out grabbing Iruka by the shoulders gently; giving them the most encouraging squeeze he could, patting his shoulders for good measure afterward.

_"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll teach and give the test. Kakashi needs you as much as it appears you need him."_

Iruka, could barely breathe, does Might Gai know his secret? Iruka's hand trembles as he tucks the wild strands of hair back into his ponytail. Clearing his throat, he tries to regain his composure.

_"If you will teach my class I'll go and see my friend."_

Gai, throws up a quick thumbs up, the wink in his eye and sparkling of his teeth flash quickly,

_"Anything for you, Iruka! Don't worry about a thing; 'The Splendid Green Beast of Kohona' is on the case! I'll give it my all!"_

Iruka smiles uncertainly.

_"I know you will."_

Iruka turns toward the hospital then stops in his tracks, he quickly rushes back towards Gai,

_"Um… How are you going to teach the cloning-jutsu when you can't actually do it?"_

Gai smiles heartily, the flashing sparkle nearly blinding Iruka in the dim hallway.

_"Nothing ever gets in the way of the springtime of youth, not only do you have the Green Beast himself, but Team Gai is here to help as well!"_

He whistles loudly, and a few seconds later Neji, Ten-ten and Rock Lee run breathlessly around the corner. Rock Lee nearly knocks Neji over to stand in front of Gai saluting.

_"You called for us, oh fearless leader?"_

_"Thank you for helping out team, now we've got an important mission, meet me in Iruka's classroom and I will fill you in."_

"_RIGHT!!!"_ They yell in unison, and then file into Iruka's room quietly.

Gai strikes his best trademark 'Nice Guy' pose for Iruka to ease his worry.

_"Thank you, Gai."_

He says, feeling the heated tears rolling down his cheeks, smiling he and Izumo rush off quickly, towards the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: Kakashi Unmasked

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing Rating: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I just manipulate them for your enjoyment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

**Chapter 7: Kakashi Unmasked**

After the long, exhausting walk and many shared tears, Izumo drops Iruka off outside of Kakashi's hospital room door; patting his shoulder in encouragement. Tears fill Iruka's eyes again, as he mentally prepares himself for the worst. His daughter presses outward and he braces himself against the door knowing he can't react in public without someone finding out his secret. He breathes in deeply, slowly releasing it, then slides the old wood door open, and steps in toward his destiny.

Stepping into the sterile environment, Iruka cringes. He's hated the smell of the hospital since his parents died when he was a kid. It only reminded him of just that, death. He hears the sounds of beeping and the sounds of oxygen being forced into a body. He can see Kakashi's pale, bare feet sticking out from behind the white curtain hanging in the way of Iruka's line of sight. Taking another deep breath as he makes his way toward the bed, he is inwardly dreading to see the rest of him. Stopping just shy of the curtain he stops, unsure of whether or not he could go through with seeing 'The White Fang of Kohona' so badly injured. His daughter shifts again and Iruka lifts his shirt and vest slightly, deeply massaging the area she keeps pressing against with all her might. He leans against the empty hospital bed next to Kakashi's as he breathes deeply for a few moments.

"_Please little one, calm down. It's okay."_

He whispers, forcing back the nausea, praying not to be sick again. After a few moments, he finally makes his way to the foot of the bed, choking back the sob when he sees his beautiful Kakashi. Mizuki was right, Kakashi is pretty battered. He is unconscious, wearing an oxygen mask. His left forearm is in a splint, his right arm in a cast. Cuts, bruises and burns cover about sixty percent of his body. His chest and arms had various degrees of stitching and his ribs are bound tightly. There is a sheet covering his lower body, and by what he could see by the tell-tale sign of crimson soaking through the stark white in various spots, more damage is hiding beneath them as well.

Iruka's eyes well with tears, choking back another sob, he looks away as his hearts liquid anguish crashes down his cheeks. After a few moments, he rushes to Kakashi's bedside, sitting carefully next to him taking his left hand in his.

"_Oh, Kakashi!"_

He whispers, trying his best not to sob aloud. Kakashi can hear an angel's voice and can feel dampness on his hand. Kakashi gasps loudly, his eyes fluttering open slowly, as the consciousness and the pain set in. He groans loudly, Iruka stiffens quickly pulling his hand from Kakashi's. He had scared Iruka.

"_Ruka…"_

"_Kakashi. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."_

Kakashi shakes his head slowly; he reaches the splinted hand out to Iruka again. Reluctantly Iruka takes it, rubbing the pale hand with his thumb. Kakashi clears his throat; his mismatched eyes were looking into Iruka's hoping to find a trace of loving emotion or warmth. Finding both love and warmth, he smiles slightly. Though not long lived, his smile turning to a frown when he sees the tears slipping down Iruka's cheeks, giving away his disposition.

Kakashi clears his throat; it's been a long time since anyone, had showed any kind of emotion toward him, more or less cry for him. He could almost feel the love and the concern; he wanted to bask in it. He feels as though he could cry and that was something he hasn't felt like doing since his Sensei and guardian, the fourth Hokage died. Suddenly visions of everyone he has lost flooded his mind, it is almost overwhelming. His team!

'_What happened out there? How was his team?_' He wonders.

Grasping his temple with his left hand, he clears his throat loudly, trying to speak though he is quite hoarse, and the boulder in his throat wasn't helping.

"_Don't cry, Iruka. How are the others?"_

This time it was Iruka's turn to swallow back the boulder in his throat, before he _could speak._

"_Um… well, Kotetsu is in a coma, Izumo is in with him now. And as far as I know Asuma is injured but hanging in there. You did a great thing."_

Kakashi looks away, the tears welling in his eyes, he shakes his head no. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kakashi fighting the tears, finally he speaks,

"_I lost three good men out there, it was my fault their families with be dining without them tonight."_

"_Kakashi, you are only one man, you can only do so much. You were ambushed there was nothing you could do, other than defend yourself. You're the reason, Asuma and Kotetsu are here and living at all. And that was your thirteenth A ranked mission you had gone on in under four weeks. You need a break otherwise, you're just killing yourself."_

Kakashi falls quiet. He looks away shamefully, then whispers,

"_So be it." _

"_Kakashi-"_

Iruka fights the tears as they sprang to his eyes, stifling a gasp he stands then walks over looking out the window. He reaches up touching the cool glass with his right hand, resting his forehead against it lightly. He could feel his daughters' movements, though they were light, as the tears slip down his cheeks. Trying to blink them away, he looks back out at the amazing view of the sunset,

"_Why would you ever say that you would want that Kakashi?"_

"_Because everyone I have ever loved is dead, Iruka. No wants to stick around for me, why should I stick around for anyone else?"_

"_Maybe because, some people live every day, to wake-up to see you again, learn from you or just to talk to you. You're so wise and brave. What someone wouldn't give to be you or be near you."_

"_Be me? I don't even want to be me, I can't afford friends Iruka, I can't love anyone…"_

Kakashi looks away, sadness overcoming his features as he clears his throat again, inwardly begging his self not to break down in front of Iruka.

"_They always leave me. I am destined to be alone, why would someone want to be me? Cursed to live a life of loneliness…"_

"_Just to share your presence. You're a great man Kakashi. One the greatest Kohona will ever know."_

"_Name one person Iruka, name one person who would want to be me."_

He stopped for a moment thinking of who to say. He didn't want to sound desperate and say 'I might not want to be you but I want to be with you', but he wanted Kakashi to somewhat know of his affection for him. The silence spanned for a few moments and Kakashi scoffs.

"_See, told you."_

Iruka turns back to him, leaving a small mark on the window from his forehead.

"_Now you wait just a second Kakashi, I am one of those people and Might Gai and Asuma are, too. And Naruto and Sakura, they love you unconditionally…"_

Kakashi looks desperate, frantic almost. The tears slip silently down his cheeks, they cling to his long, dark lashes as his piercing cobalt eye sorrowfully arches. Iruka moves to Kakashi's side. He looks so fragile, so delicate; Iruka never notices how dainty and graceful Kakashi's appearance actually is.

"_Iruka. I'm so tired of being alone." _The broken man whispers, tears shining in his eyes.

He has never met the Kakashi who isn't anything but confident, the Kakashi who is like a small scared child, desperate for love and affection.

The real Kakashi, who is all these things and yet so many more: _beautiful, graceful, elegant, tactful, dainty, confident, reliable, meticulous, reckless, fearful, hurt, broken, desperate, hopeless, perverse, lazy, guilty,_ and most of all _alone._

This is real Kakashi.

He doesn't wear the mask to hide his face, but to hide who he truly is.

Now Iruka understood, now he doesn't care if it makes him look desperate; he reaches up stroking Kakashi's cheek. Trying his best to keep the longing from his eyes. He knows Kakashi needs his touch, to feel affection and compassion, from someone, just as much as he did his. Kakashi looks up to him, fearful yet hopeful. Kakashi moves quickly grunting in pain as he reaches up with his splinted arm, like a small child would their mother. Iruka carefully leans down wrapping his arms around the thin man, holding him closely. Iruka strokes the back of his hair,

"_It's okay Kakashi, we know you're brave. You don't have to hold it in anymore. It's okay. You're not alone anymore."_

Kakashi takes a shuddering breath; Iruka runs his fingers through the white tuff of hair, as his heart breaks with shuddering sob released from the grown man in his arms. Kakashi cried for everyone he has ever loved and lost, he cried for the want of Iruka, knowing he will never have him, he cried for his teammates and friends but most of all for the first time in his life he cries for himself.

Iruka shifts a bit; he could feel his stomach brushing against Kakashi's side. He can't risk Kakashi finding out; he doesn't want this to end. He likes feeling needed and knows right now at that moment he is the most important person in the world to Kakashi. The Scarecrow needed him. He needed him more than anything in the world. Iruka strokes his hair again, breathing in the sandalwood and spicy essence that is Kakashi's scent. He smelled like a man what a real man should smell like, Iruka could almost drown in it. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment for his thoughts, as the Scarecrow finally begins to calm down. Kakashi kisses his cheek and the burning sensation spreads throughout his body. Kakashi reaches up with his splinted hand and turns Iruka's ear toward him. Iruka stiffens again, beginning to panic, he stands to leave but Kakashi tightens his grip on the Dolphin's golden wrist, gently guiding him back to his seat on the bed. Kakashi grunts loudly, trying to pull himself upright, to whisper into the nervous man's ear.

"_I need you Iruka. Please don't leave, don't leave me alone."_

Those are the words Iruka have been dreaming of hearing for a long time. He can feel the color drain from his face as he slowly sits back down.

**Notes from the Author:**

**Hi guys! **

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, had to fly down to the **BIG EASY** for some film work. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really feel like our boys relationship is finally beginning to blossom! *Squee! Wonder what happens next… Tee Hee Hee.

Hey wait! I know the answer to that! Stay tuned and don't forget: Review, Review, REVIEW!

Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Hokage's Secret

**No Safer Place**

By: **Kurenai LeStrange**

**Naruto**: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka Pairing

Rating: M

* * *

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Hokage's Secret

***

"_I need you Iruka. Please don't leave, don't leave me alone."_

Those are the very words Iruka has been dreaming of hearing, for a long time. He can feel the color drain from his face as he slowly sits back down. Iruka is stunned; he cannot believe what he just heard. Surely it must be the medication talking, but turning to look Kakashi in his eyes, told him something else entirely. There is desperation and longing but most of all he can see love. He couldn't tell what type but he didn't care, he had Kakashi in his arms at last.

"_I can't handle being alone anymore, Iruka. I need you."_

Iruka wants to stay forever, but knows without clean clothes and/or at least a proper meal, he would be miserable. The thought of food made his stomach grumble. Kakashi, whose head lay on his shoulder, notices it first. He sits up, stopping Iruka from petting his soft white hair.

"_Iruka, I'm sorry I forgot you haven't eaten or been home all day, you should go and have a hot meal and a bath. Go relax, you deserve it." _

So after much pleading, Iruka finally left for his apartment. After preparing a warm meal for himself, he decided to leave the shower for the morning and go to bed. His feet were swelling well into his ankles from all the walking and extra tension. On top of that he could feel a wicked headache coming on. He sighs as he sits on the side of his bed, reviewing the long, emotionally trying day. He thought of how puny Kakashi looked earlier, especially to let his guard down as much as he did. He felt sick thinking of how he overheard the nurses speaking of 'internal bleeding' as he left. His daughter moving softly, as he kicks his feet up onto the bed, reaching down he strokes the bare, golden flesh.

"_Daddy's going to be okay. He's too stubborn to die, don't worry."_

As he settles into his pillows, he tries to clear his mind, the movement continuing. He sighs,

"This is going to be a long night."

***

Late the next morning, he returns to visit Kakashi's bedside, finding other company had already beat him there. The Third Hokage is already in the room with him. Iruka goes back to sit in the waiting room so they can visit for a while. After quite a while, Iruka goes back listening at the door, hearing no voices, so he enters the room.

"_Hi."_

"_Iruka, my boy!" _The third says, Iruka nearly jumping out of his skin when the Hokage shouts his name. He is so startled in fact, he forgets to enter the room, and so he's just standing there leaned up against the doorframe. Kakashi struggling to sit up, so he can see to greet him. The Third pats Kakashi's shoulder,

"_Relax son, before you two visit, there is a pressing matter I need to address with Iruka. It will only take a few minutes."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Iruka, can we speak in the hall?"_

"_Of Course, Hokage!"_

Iruka feels sick, he wasn't sure why he's so nervous but couldn't help being that way. The third pats his shoulder.

"_The medical staff told me earlier, he isn't doing well. He's going to need care for a few weeks after he is released. They have had a few near misses with him. I think it would do you both some good if he came to stay with you."_

Iruka's mind stopped.

"_What? Me? Why? No! Hokag-"_

"_Please do not question my motives."_

The third stepped in closer, reaching quickly brushing his hand upon Iruka's growing waistline hidden behind the oversized tactical vest, caressing it lovingly.

"_Besides, you have to find a way to tell him about this little surprise."_

Iruka felt like he'd been thrown against a brick wall, suddenly he couldn't breathe and at the same time felt sick. He's on the verge of panicking.

"_Sir, um- I-I dunno what you are implying but-"_

Iruka look into the old man's eyes. Sarutobi, could see the pain, guilt, and shame embedded in the dark brown orbs just as easily as he could see the dark circles from lack of sleep. Iruka could see the truth in the Hokage's, immediately he breaks down. Sarutobi takes the young man, who has always been like a son to him, into his arms_. _

"_Let's let Kakashi rest for a while, come to my office for tea, tell me all about it."_

_***_

Iruka has lost track of how long they had been there, how long has the silence stretched? He finished his story long ago, now his words just hang in the air. Spilling his tea wouldn't be an issue, if his nerves would settle in the slightest. Iruka's hands continue trembling no matter how well he tries to clear his mind. Setting his cup down, he looks at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"_I just don't know how this could have happened. I'm so irresponsible."_

"_Even the most responsible people make mistakes Iruka. You are only human."_

"_But the children look up to me, how can I be a good example now, Lord Hokage?"_

"_First of all stress is no good for you or the baby. So relax and sip your tea."_

The Hokage closes his eyes counting to three waiting for the explosion, like clockwork it happens.

"_What do you mean relax, Hokage sir? Yours is not the body growing with another man's child. A man who is childish enough to punish himself by taking on far too many missions and is now laid up in a hospital room barely hanging on to consciousness, most of the time. All you can say is relax and drink your tea? _

_What am I supposed to do, when the man doesn't even know of his own heir's existence, nor am I bonded to him figurative or legally? My child has no father; she just has a man I have loved from afar, while I suffer in silence trying to keep it together while my whole world falls apart. I thought I could keep it together but this is so hard, physically and emotionally. Too hard to go through alone, I've tried but I'm failing. Kakashi is a man whose own world has already crumbled and he lies in ruin in that hospital bed. Oh Lord Hokage, everything is so confusing, now everyone will know!"_

_ "Iruka your secret is safe with me."_

Iruka cries aloud, as he falls backward into his chair, his face in his hands as he weeps uncontrollably.

"_How did could this happen?"_

Sarutobi sighs; as he sips his tea looking up from the couch at the wall of Hokage's, his eyes stopped on Minato Namikaze, the Fourth and Greatest Hokage. He looks tiredly back to Iruka.

"_You think you are the first to go through this? Though it is rare indeed, I have been present for many births given by many of the great warriors you were led or taught by."_

Iruka ponders over everything he has just said, mildly astonished at the fact, he isn't the first 'freak show' from their village. The Third chuckles softly into his tea, knowing what he is about to reveal, are the secrets of some Kohona's top clans.

Notes from the Author:

Hi guys!

Wow, seems like it took forever to get this chapter up. I have had so much going on with work and just getting out of the hospital (pneumonia) I just haven't been able to get it posted. To my loyal readers, I am sorry. I'll try to get it in gear and start churning out some more goodness. The chapter is a little rushed and sort of all over the place, but I promise it is all due to the overabundance of medication in my system. LOL.

_Hopefully, the next will be back up to Kurenai LeStrange standards! Thank you all for your continued support and please take a moment to review this chapter to renew my creative spirit. I am in desperate need of some refueling. Love you all much, K xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9: Kohona’s Secret’s Revealed

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka Pairing

Rated: M

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

* * *

Chapter 9: Kohona's Family Secret's Revealed

Iruka looks at his leader in confusion, questions clouding his mind. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again. He does it several times, struggling to mentally string the words together yet nothing seems to come out. The Third looks over grinning at Iruka's unintentional, impression of a fish out of water. He knows he has to put the boys mind at ease.

The same as he did for Minato thirteen years before. He smiles at the memories of the brave, young, blonde Hokage, sobbing much the same, in the very same chair as Iruka. Those years before, everything was different. He shakes the memories away. He pushes himself upright, and then walks to the pot of tea and pouring another cup. Leaning against the desk sipping it slowly, he mentally gathers his speech. Clearing his throat he begins,

"_Take the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's for example, their Kekkei Genkai directly affects their eyes. Hyuuga's can prevent any further attacks from an enemy with a simple and elegant touch, while the Uchiha's can read an enemies move before they even finish deciding on making it. The Akimichi's turn into giants, and the Yamanaka's can invade and destroy other peoples' minds from inside. They use their enemies own mind's against them. Nara's are genius shadow masters, Aburame's harbor insects inside their own bodies, that consume others chakra weakening them to the point of defeat and Hatake's are master's in pretty much all fields, as well as summoning and controlling multiple Ninkit. That's only to name a few of the founding families, but those families are some of the many reasons our village is so great. Well my boy, what it all boils down to is genetics. Some family's traits are stronger than others, some are more evolved and some are simplified to bare necessity simply made for primitive existence. "_

"_I know these things because I teach their children, but I don't understand. What does that have to do with my situation?"_

"_Well, I know you teach them, but I'm old, Iruka. I tend to ramble. But there is a point to my ramblings if you are patient."_

Iruka's cheeks burn in embarrassment, he didn't mean to offend the Third. Yet somehow he did. He looks back down to his tea cup, fighting tears, whose origins he is still unsure. The Third didn't snap at him, why does he feel so hurt? He takes a shuddering breath, the Third looks over to him concern in his eyes.

'_Damn hormones. Now I'm going to cry in front of the Hokage of the village. What is wrong with me?'_

Iruka's cheeks burn crimson, as he struggles to maintain control over his emotions, the Hokage eyeing him in suspect. After a few moments he is able to control himself.

"_I'm sorry sir, you were saying?" _

His voice trembling, the Third pretends not to notice.

"_Each clan has their own methods of defense, offense, strategy and most of all survival. There is one similarity that draws the Nara, Hatake, Umino and the Namikaze families together, one that remains more a family secret, only known to the other clans that share in this unique heritage. Only we Hokage know the truth, well, we and the clans bearing this special, 'ninja art', so to speak."_

"_Namikaze… The Fourth? Ninja Art? What are you talking about Hokage, sir? What in the hell would I have in common with the great Fourth Hokage?" _

Iruka questions loudly.

"_The Fourth, Minato Namikaze insisted on keeping his pregnancy a secret, because not only of it being a situation very much like yours, but also imagine the effects it would have had on his enemies if they found out his weakness. His best friend Kushina Uzumaki, always stuck with him through thick and thin. So of course when she found out his situation, she married him and posed as his wife, soon after announcing 'her pregnancy'. The pregnancy that was hardly hers at all, she faked well though. She was a bit of an actress; Naruto's personality reminds me of her so much sometimes, though they aren't even related." _

The Third chuckles softly as he thinks of a particular incident when she was much younger, he though quickly interrupted by Iruka.

"_The Fourth is Naruto's father. You're kidding!"_

The Third, nods in reply, laughing again because Iruka has missed the whole point to their conversation_._

"_Well I guess I can see it now, he is nearly the spitting image of the Fourth. Why didn't I realize that sooner? Wait- did you just say-his pregnancy?"_

The Third smiles at the nervous man, finally seeing the imaginary light bulb, light up above his head.

"_Finally, you realize the point of this conversation. Yes, I said his. His pregnancy was filled with many complications; not only because of the actual pregnancy itself, but being Hokage to a village is one of the most stressful jobs in the world. Had it not been in secret, it would have been far less stressful on him and the babe he carried. People often rely much too heavily on the Hokage to solve their problems. _

_The night he brought Naruto into the world, was the night the Nine-tailed Fox attacked. Kushina left early on into the labor, sending for me to help the two healers so he wouldn't be alone. Minato struggled and wept, but wouldn't accept any assistance from us; he was desperate to bring his premature son into the world without the aid of drugs or chakra assistance, knowing the delivery is already risky enough. There were many complications during the delivery, Minato had lost a lot of blood, and delivering at twenty-eight weeks was dangerous for both of them. _

_Naruto's heart and lungs were barely formed. Minato had barely wiped the sweat from his brow, having heard Naruto's first cries, he held him briefly, a carbon copy of his self. The healers told him, Naruto only had a few hours to live, that, his tiny heart would fail. He stood in the doorway sobbing, knowing he wasn't coming back to stay with his child, he knew the price that had to be paid to save Naruto's life. When he turned to me, he had a new look of determination on his face, telling me to keep an eye on his most precious possession. Before I could respond, he was already out the door running to capture the Nine-tailed Fox. _

_The reason he sealed the Nine-tailed Fox spirit in Naruto was not actually to save the village but save his sick newborn son. Knowing it would cost him his life, he fought the beast, containing it to place within his son. Even if he had survived the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he knew he didn't have long to live anyway. He loved Naruto from the beginning and wanted the best for him though he wouldn't be around to help him grown up."_

Iruka didn't know what to say. He couldn't take all of the Fourth's sacrifice in. He had reached a mental barrier, his hand floated down to the swell of his stomach, feeling gentle movements underneath.

'_Could I make that kind of sacrifice for you?'_

_He thought, tear prickling the corners of his eyes._ After a few moments a question floated to mind,

"_If you knew all along whom Naruto's parents were then why wouldn't you tell him?"_

_

* * *

_

_Notes from the Author:_

_Hi everyone!_

_Things have been so busy here, just trying to get a few minutes to update these stories! I'm sorry to say this chapter is a little filler-ish but the next will really pick up and become a lot more interesting! Thanks for reading and please take a moment and review, I have a new direction I want to take this story so please give me your feedback so I can judge if this will go over well. Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully the time drought is over!_

_Hope all of you are well!- K xoxo!_


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

No Safer Place

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka Pairing

Rated: M

Angst/Mpreg/Comfort

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

**Chapter 10: Sacrifice**

Iruka didn't know what to say. He couldn't take all of the Fourth's sacrifice in. He had reached a mental barrier, his hand floated down to the swell he carried, feeling gentle movements underneath.

'_Could I make that kind of sacrifice for you?'_

He thought; tears prickling the corners of his eyes. After a few moments of silence a question floated to mind,

"_If you knew all along whom Naruto's parents were then why didn't you tell him?"_

The Third shakes his head as he takes another sip of tea, noticing Iruka is missing the key question,

'_Who is Naruto's other parent?'_

He smiles warmly, knowing he is about to literally 'break his brain' again.

"_Before the fated night, Minato asked me not tell Naruto of his true heritage, lest he find out on his own, nor tell Jiraiya Naruto is his son. He did not wish to tarnish his sensei's reputation turning him from 'Legendary Sannin' to 'Bastard's Father' due to a drunken one night stand on a mission in the Land of Rock. Nor did he think Jiraiya was in any way able to raise a newborn he didn't even know about. He was also afraid what direction the council would want to take in raising his son, if they were to find out Naruto was the seed of the Fourth Hokage and the even more Legendary Sannin Jiraiya."_

Iruka thought long and hard about how terrible it was to have to give up your life and not be able to enjoy the fruits of your labor. Leaving a child alone to fend for itself in a time of utter turmoil must have been heartbreaking, leaving a child with no past or true reason for existence.

"_Wow. I am speechless, that feels like what I'm going through."_

Sarutobi smiles, sipping his tea, waiting for some of the other names to sink in, after a few moments they finally did.

"_Wait! Did you say Hatake a while ago?"_

Sarutobi smiles,

"_Yes. I did."_

"_Kakashi has…"_

Iruka's voice trailed, he couldn't imagine Kakashi with child.

"_No, not Kakashi. His father."_

Iruka looks at the Hokage, confusion etched into his features.

"_I was present for Kakashi's birth. Did u know, he was actually, my first Godchild. His father Sakumo, better known to you as the 'White Fang of Kohona', didn't care what people thought of him carrying and raising a child by himself. And being who he was, no one questioned him. He never revealed the other half of Kakashi's parentage, not even to me, his best friend. To this day I still don't know who the other is. I do not know whether Kakashi was made in shame or whether Sakumo was a willing participant. Kakashi was an odd baby. Before he was born he slept all the time rarely moving, kicking or reacting to his surroundings while in the womb._

_His father thought it might have been because he was so angry when he first realized he was pregnant. Sakumo thought that Kakashi could feel the anger directed at him, so he figured Kakashi didn't want to disturb him for fear of making him angrier. It saddened Sakumo, that his own child was afraid of him. His delivery wasn't too difficult, but because of his father's lack of connection, there were a few minor complications._

_Kakashi himself was perfectly healthy; the only thing that was so strange was that he never cried not even the moment he was born. Sakumo thought he was stillborn and mourned him before the Midwife placed the small, silver haired bundle in his arms. He broke down when he saw Kakashi's tiny cobalt eyes studying him._

_Now that I think of it, he never made a sound at all as an infant. They thought he was a mute until he was two and started speaking, then it seemed he would never stop. What a funny little guy he was."_

The third chuckled at the memory of the tiny five year old, silver haired cherub with large cobalt eyes looking up to him chatting his ear off about his adventures with the dog Shuhei, up the road.

"_Why didn't he speak?"_

"_No one really knew why. The midwife seemed to think babies who are conceived to individuals with a high amount of chakra concentration and probably doubled the effects when combined with the rare kekkai genkai like Sakumo had could easily been suppressed by it shunning their development until outside of the womb. The child becomes fearful of the parent before it's even born and would be extra careful around the parent for fear of being killed. It's a survival skill."_

"_Was his father that frightening? No wonder Kakashi is so guarded."_

"_He was and he wasn't. Perhaps I'm painting the wrong picture here. Hatake Sakumo was a kind and generous man, who always put others before himself. Everything he did, he did for Kakashi. He was most likely the most doted upon baby in the history of Konoha. Sakumo took off missions for the first two years of his life to give him all the attention he could. His demise was due to the lack of forgiveness of the others, for putting others before himself."_

"_I remember mother telling me of the legend of the White Fang. I still don't understand it. So what if he compromised the mission, he saved his team. Doesn't anyone care about the fact he put his reputation on the line to save his friends?"_

"_I hate to say it, Iruka but the ninja way was much stricter back then, I only wish he could have lived to redeem his name. Instead, he for the first time in his life, allowed criticisms of the elders to lead him into despair. Leaving his son without a father at a very young age. If it wasn't for Minato, I don't know what would have happened to Kakashi."_

Iruka looks down at his cup, swallowing hard, his mind racing_. 'What would happen to his daughter if something were to happen to him on a mission? Who would take care of her if he was called away for a mission late at night or that lasted for days or months out of Konoha in a strange land?'_

These were things he hadn't thought of yet.

The Hokage smiles at him, as he reaches over patting the swell gently. He then pushes hisself up; he walks over to the window looking down upon the lively village he has protected for many years. He thinks of all the hard times, and crisis they had been through under his reign. He also thinks of all the good times as well. He looks to Iruka who is currently trembling in the armchair, seemingly fighting despair_._

_He clears his throat, Iruka looking up to him,_

"_Iruka. There is something I need to ask you, son."_

_Iruka unsteadily puts his cup of tea on the side table. Sighing in resignation._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Have you really thought about this? Have you thought of everything that goes into raising a child of your own? You know I would never shame you a child, if anyone deserves happiness, and children it's you, but are you ready and able to continue your normal life and tasks and raise a child by yourself?"_

Silence follows, stretching over many minutes; finally Iruka breaks down, sobbing into his hands. He tries to regain control of his composure and he knew sitting hunched over like he is, would be annoying to her, crushing her a bit. But he could only cry harder as she struggled to move in his becoming crowded body, he can barely breathe, the tactical vest suddenly more so constricting than usual. She struggles to be know, pushing and kicking yet they are nothing more than than strong flutters, he unzips the vest, his hands fall to the swell. He tries to regain control, breathing deeply, his breathe hitching.

"_Yes, sir. That's why I'm giving her up."_

The Hokage is shocked by his statement; he wasn't even considering adoption for Iruka. He was hoping to bestow upon him childrearing advice. Not console him after making the decision to give his daughter up. Iruka begins to sob again,

"_No one should have to do this alone, no one. This is so hard."_

Sarutobi's heart bled for the boy, he sits next to him, pulling the boy into his arms. He holds him like he held Asuma when had just fallen and scraped his knee as a child. Sarutobi looks down to one of the few people in the village who works so hard and deserves the best life has to offer but has had nothing but heartache and hurt instead. When he looked down upon the sobbing man, he brushes the hair that had fallen in front of his face. He still looks so young, like when he did when he was only a small boy.

'_Why is it no matter how old they get they still resemble the children I once knew them as?'_

He thinks to himself as Iruka cries himself to sleep in his arms.

TBC…

A Little Note From Me:

Hi everyone!

Things have been sooo hectic on set! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this Chappie any more quickly. So the little secret is revealed: Jiraiya is Naruto's Pop! Poor Iruka, whatever shall I do?

(I love being an author, having characters bend to will is fun! *Evil laugh* Bwahahahaha!)

To find out what happens next, remember:

Review, review, review!

Hope all of you are doing well! Thanks for reading my story thus far! Can't wait to hear from you! (That will determine what happens next… hehehe!)

Love always,

Nai xoxo


	11. Chapter 11: Fear in the Darkness

**No Safer Place**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

**Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka Pairing**

**Rated: M**

**Angst/Mpreg/Comfort**

_**Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.**_

**Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fear in the Darkness**

The Hokage is shocked by Iruka's statement; he wasn't even considering adoption for Iruka. He was hoping to bestow upon him childrearing advice. Not console him after he makes the decision to give his daughter up. Iruka begins to sob again,

"_No one should have to do this alone, no one. This is so hard!"_

Sarutobi's heart bled for the boy, he sits next to him, pulling the boy into his arms. He holds him like he held Asuma when he had fallen and scraped his knee as a child. Sarutobi looks down to one of the few people in the village who works so hard and deserves the best life has to offer but has had nothing but heartache and hurt instead. When he looked down upon the sobbing man, he brushes the hair that had fallen in front of his face. He still looks so young, just like he did, when he was only a small boy.

'_Why is it no matter how old they get they still resemble the children I once knew them as?'_

He thinks to himself as Iruka cries himself to sleep in his arms.

When Iruka returned to his dark, lonely home, he lit a few candles and put on some tea. His daughter is as restless as he is, he knew there would be no way he would be falling asleep anytime soon. As he pours his tea, he wonders if any of his friends actually miss his presence or if they have even noticed his disappearance at all. None of them have come calling in over four months, surely they are all out drinking and visiting strangers' beds. He thinks of his first and last attempt at drunken seduction, wildly living the lifestyle of his friends', his hand falling to the growing sign of that one time love.

Feeling trapped he steps out the balcony door, with tea in hand, he takes a deep breath of the night air. He strokes the swell lovingly as he looks out over Kohona, sipping his tea. Leaning forward against the railing, he sighs aloud, the days' events weighing heavily on his mind. But the pressure is angering his daughter.

Since she's become so active, she's never liked when pressure is placed on her. What started as strong flutters, have become strong movements and from that they have become small kicks and punches but those too are becoming stronger by the day.

She responds kicking angrily at him. He pants lightly shutting his eyes, her kicks are getting stronger, strong enough to where it is causing him physical pain and once or twice it has caused bruising on the surface of his stomach. Everything about her is ahead of her growth calendar in his stages of pregnancy book he's been reading.

'_She's definitely taking after Kakashi, she will be so strong. A true warrior, like her father.'_

Kakashi. Just the thought of thin, silver-haired man, brought up visions of him lying on the hospital bed with all the wires and IV lines hooked to him, tears pouring down his cheeks in anger at having lived. Iruka's heart develops great sorrow at the beautiful man's depression and lack of lust for life. He looks to his clock, opposite the sliding door.

'_11:30… The next visitation begins at midnight and I can make it there if I leave now.'_

Thinking of everything he and the Hokage had talked about, the old man's words ring in his ears.

"_Iruka, you have to tell Kakashi about this, I know him as well as you do, if not better and believe me when I say, missing out on the growth of his child will break his heart. Besides you don't have to go through this alone, soon you're going to need to have someone there to help you do simple tasks because you will need to be off your feet."_

"_No, I'll be fine. I sit enough when I teach and when I'm at home."_

"_After this class graduates you will be through teaching for the next year. You will take this time off, because it is paid leave and you and this child need this time to bond." _

"_But-"_

"_Tell Kakashi tonight, or invite him to stay with you while he recuperates and find the right time then. I don't know if you know the severity of the injuries he suffered but they were quite major. He almost died, Iruka. He's becoming reckless, he needs a reason to live, you and that child are the reason he needs."_

The words: _"…He almost died…"_ replayed again and again in his mind his eyes burn with tears, he fights them, biting his lip choking back the sob of his situation. His heart is so heavy and the burden of his child was becoming heavier by the day, literally and figuratively. She moves gently pressing her hand against the right side of his naval.

"_I can't. I can't see him like that again. It kills me to see your father in such pain, small one."_

A gust of the fresh breeze, blowing tendrils of his chocolate brown locks into his face, he had forgotten to tie his hair back up. He had taken it down on the walk back from the Hokage's office. She presses again. He lifts the black cotton shirt over the tan, taut swell of his child, placing a hand flat against the flesh next to his naval. Three and a half months to go and he is already huge, he prays he doesn't get any bigger, he couldn't imagine it possible. He hadn't looked down upon his pouting middle standing in quite a while; he was surprised when he actually noticed how large he had gotten. He runs his hands underneath the swell rubbing the sore flesh lightly; it seemed to hurt more having to hold the heavy load. He was going to have to begin bandaging the spans of flesh soon. He rests his hand next to his naval again, leaning against the railing again. She presses her tiny hand against his, instantly washing tears to his eyes, they splash down his cheeks.

"_You want me to see him that badly?"_

She kicked his hand this time. He chuckled lightly,

"_Okay, okay. I'll get ready and we'll go." _

He quickly downs the rest of his tea and then rushes into his house. He notices how much more tired he is then usual, it's only midnight and he was ready to shut down for the night. He was also swearing under his breath at having to go back up the stairs of his childhood home yet again for a light coat. The breeze was warm and muggy but the hospital was always so chilly plus hiding his secret is getting very hard to do as of late. He grabs his keys then heads up the path, leading to the hospital. A few steps in he can feel a familiar presence, but he continues on his way. A few steps shy of the main road, he throws up a hand, waving. A rustle in the trees tells on his spy, Mizuki drops from the limbs above landing in front of him.

"_What are you doin out this late Iruka?"_

"_Heading to the hospital."_

"_You sick?"_

"_No, I'm going to see Kakashi, to check on him."_

Mizuki nods as he grabs Iruka by the shoulders pinning him to the tree behind him.

"_Now for what reason would you want to go do that for, 'Ruka?"_

He mocked, saying Iruka's name shocking close to the way Kakashi said it. Iruka tried not to panic knowing, deep down Mizuki is a good person, he was Iruka's best friend for a long time, even though he is insanely jealous. Iruka's voice trembles,

"_Because he's my friend Mizuki. I don't need your permission or say on the matter. You don't own me, you know."_

Mizuki's lip furled in anger, as he growled deeply, Iruka's eyes growing wide in fear. He could smell the stench of alcohol on Mizuki's breath; Iruka could feel his left hand begin to tremble as he draws his right upward to protect his stomach from any future attack. Mizuki is a terrifyingly, angry drunk, much as his father had been. He reared back slapping Iruka with enough force to split his lip and bruise his cheek.

"_I'm the one talkin' here 'Ruka." _

Mizuki replies curtly.

"_D-Don't call me that."_

Iruka's voice trembling, his heart filled with fear for his childs' life but the look in his eyes was as defiant as ever.

"_What!"_

"_Don't call me that, only Kakashi can-"_

"_Don't ever say that name to me again!"_

Mizuki shrieked in anger, he kicks Iruka's legs out from under him. Forcing him to land on his back grunting loudly he tries to cushion the weight in his midsection. Iruka immediately draws up into a ball to protect his stomach, which had already begun to throb immensely. He shouts for help as he clenches his eyes shut preparing for Mizuki's next blow.

He shouts aloud as he feels a sharp pain graze through his shoulder, then a large thump landing at his feet. He reaches up to his throbbing shoulder, and feels dampness. When he brings his hand down to his face he can see the faint tinge of red hue. Blood. Even in the dull lamp light he can see it.

He bolts upright, into a squatted position, a dull ache beginning in his lower back and his shoulder is throbbing worse than ever. He reaches behind him, cursing when he realizes his weapons supply pouch is sitting next to his front door.

'_Damn! Not now. How could I be so stupid?'_

His heart clenched in fear when he sees Mizuki's unconscious form lying before him. Iruka is beginning to panic. There is no one in sight; there wasn't a rustling of tree branches, no steps retreating into the darkness. Whoever did this is still there and is still watching him. He looks around frantically, and sees the shimmer of the kunai sticking out of the ground.

'_This must be what got me.'_

He quickly picks it up, pointing it towards the inky darkness, shouting, as he backs himself against the oak behind him.

"_Who's there? Show yourself!"_

The forest erupts with laughter; it was coming from all directions it seems. He couldn't pinpoint the location of the man, it was coming from. There is rustling in the tree above, Iruka's heart jumps to his throat, as he backs away slowly pointing the lone kunai towards the tree as it rustles again, his stomach cramping slightly. Suddenly a large gray cat, wearing a red bow around it's neck, jumps from the branches as he quickly backed into the tree opposite him.

He breathes a sigh of relief, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch the breath he had been holding. He opens his eyes noticing he is still standing on the pathway. He leans up slowly to realize the 'tree' he is leaned against is breathing, his heart sinks again. His breath seizes in his chest, as he slowly turns to scramble away…

TBC…

* * *

**_Notes from the Authoress:_**

_Hi Everyone!_

_Whew! What a chapter! Sorry it took so long guys! I've been working on this story for quite a bit (Writer's block is a BITCH!) but I am hoping you enjoy this chapter! I have a bit more to finish on the next chapter but it should be coming soon!_

_So what kind of hot water has our Iruka stumbled into now? Cliffhangers…gotta love 'em! _

_I'm still working on the chapter I'll be dedicating to one of you who replied to my last chapter question, so thanks everyone for your input! That chapter will be up soon! Anywho, I'll be updating as often as I can, I know it's been a while but things have really been picking up on set! So please bear with me, thanks to all of my fabulous readers! (I really think I have the best out there!) Your patience shall be rewarded! _

_And as always: review, review, review!_

_Please feel free to write me and tell me how you are! I am very interested in how all of you are! Hope all is well! _

**_Love always,_**

**_Nai-chan! xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12: A True Friend

**No Safer Place**

By: Kurenai LeStrange

Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka Pairing

Rated: M

Angst/Mpreg/Comfort

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!

P.S. In order to get this chapter out to you on such a busy schedule, I didn't proof-read this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A True Friend**

* * *

Iruka's heart clenched in fear; when he sees Mizuki's unconscious form lying before him. He begins to panic. There is no one in sight; there wasn't a rustling of tree branches, no steps retreating into the darkness. Whoever did this is still there and is still watching him. He looks around frantically, and sees the shimmer of the kunai sticking out of the ground.

_'This must be what hit me.'_

He quickly picks it up, pointing it towards the inky darkness, shouting, as he backs himself against the oak behind him.

_"Who's there? Show yourself!"_

The forest erupts with laughter; it was coming from all directions it seems. He couldn't pinpoint the location of the man it was coming from. Finally there is rustling in the tree above. Iruka's heart pounds, his blood thundering in his ears as he tries to swallow back the boulder forming in his throat. He backs away slowly pointing the lone kunai towards the tree, as it rustles again. He could sense his child's unease, his stomach cramping slightly. He grunts lightly the pain emanating for a moment, and then it's gone.

Suddenly a large gray cat, wearing a red bow around its neck, jumps from the branches landing at his feet as he cries out. He stumbles backwards slamming backward into the tree he didn't notice opposite him.

Mewing loudly, the cat looks him over, sniffing for a moment. Deciding Iruka isn't worth anymore of its time, the cat turns running up the moon-lit path and into the inky darkness. Iruka drops the Kunai, his hands trembling, his senses tingling and worse the throbbing in his shoulder is finally kicking in.

He sighs in relief, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. As he slowly opens his eyes, he notices something odd about his surroundings.

'Wait a minute! There are no trees in any of the pathways I've taken to get to the hospital.'

He leans up slowly to realize the 'tree' he is leaning against is 'breathing', he could feel the movement against his back. His heart sinks again; his eyes grew wide in fear. His breath seizes in his chest, as he slowly turns to scramble away.

"_Genjutsu."_ He whispered.

He wraps his arm protectively around his stomach…

"_Release!" _

He screams, scrambling up the path, some of the trees fading from view, as he realizes he's on the outskirts of town near the front gate. That is on the opposite side of town from the hospital. Something doesn't add up, he feels as though the jutsu still has a hold of him.

He whimpers quietly, cursing himself for being so weak. His thoughts trailing to his weapon pouch, sitting on the floor next to the front door of his apartment. He hisses as the cramping begins rolling through him again, causing him to stumble on the path. He cries out as he sees the ground rush up to meet him, throwing his arms in front of his face. He is caught by someone that whisks him upward, gently helping him stand upright again. He turns quickly seeing no one there.

"_Iruka, isn't it a little late for you to be out in your condition? You have been pretty sick, friend."_

He knows that voice,

"_Genma?"_

The tree's arms reach out and gently spin him around to face him,

"_Release."_

Iruka watches as the tree before him faded from view with it leaving Genma standing there, senbon in mouth, looking rather concerned.

"_I'm heading to the hospital to see Kakashi. You're right, I'm not normally out this late. Is Mizuki dead?"_

"_One can only hope, the damn drunk. Are you okay? He could have killed you, you know."_

"_No, I don't think he would. He's my friend."_

"_He's also insane Iruka. You deserve a better caliber of friend."_

Genma states as he picks up Mizuki's limp form, throwing him over his right shoulder.

"_I really don't think he would have hurt me, Genma. Besides, I'm fine."_

Iruka states, his voice quivering as the sting sets into his shoulder.

"_Alright, that's it. I'm escorting you to the hospital. I'll drop this asshole off while I'm at it…" he says smiling to Iruka._

"_I should leave him out here to die…" Genma then states quickly under breath._

"_Okay."_

Iruka says as he allows Genma help guide him up the path. After a few moments Iruka states softly,

"_Thanks for not killing Mizuki. I know you think he deserves it, but deep down he is a good person."_

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Iruka. I know you try to but you can't find the good in everyone, it's not possible. Some people are just born bad."_

"_Deep down I know there's good in everyone, Genma. Even in Mizuki and Orochimaru." _

His voice cracking a bit as he feels the cramp return beginning to roll down the front of his abdomen again. His breath hitches lightly, he reaches down placing a reassuring hand on the base of his abdomen, thanking Kami for the cover of darkness.

Genma laughs gruffly, as he slaps Iruka on the back lightly.

"_I wish I was as pure a soul as you Iruka, no wonder he worries about you so much. You're a rare find, you know that?"_

Iruka laughs nervously, the pain in his shoulder stinging, but what concerned him more was the mild cramping that has continued in his abdomen.

"_Who?"_

Iruka asks, trying to disguise the slight grunt at the sharpening pain. Genma laughs at Iruka, as he ignores the question. They turn heading up the path leading toward the hospital. They walk in silence for a while. Iruka stops suddenly bracing his self against a nearby tree on the path. His breathing labored for a moment, Genma steps closer concerned for his well-being.

"_Iruka, are you okay?"_

Iruka is suddenly thankful that he had at least put on the oversized tactical vest before leaving the apartment. He places his hand on the base of the swell the cramps rolling from the top of his stomach all the way down the fronts of his thighs. He tries to reply to play it off in front of Genma but the man eyes him wearily.

"_I'm fine, just tired. Still pretty weak."_ He chokes out through grit teeth.

After a few moments the cramps cease again. And they continued up the path in silence. When they finally got to the front doors of the hospital, Genma broke the silence.

"_I will escort you to the hospital from now on, I'm not risking Mizuki to try and hurt you again."_

Irukas' arm began to burn at the mention of his name, and he places a hand on it the large gaping wound.

"_Thanks Genma, but that's really not necessary."_

"_It's an order from the Hokage, besides even if it weren't I'd do it anyway. You're my friend."_

Iruka smiles, thinking of a recent conversation he had with Genma's best friend Hayate Gekko.

"_When Genma lost his family when he was kid, he vowed he would always protect those who were special to him. And he has kept that promise on multiple occasions. In fact I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."_

Iruka smiles, feeling honored to be among that group. He never meant much to most of the people in his life so this is incredibly special for him. Especially since deep down he knew Genma was right. Mizuki was insanely jealous and now it's apparent in his current condition he can't move quickly enough to defend himself and his and Kakashi's unborn child. The hormones begin to kick in as well, tears prickling his eyes.

"_Alright, that sounds great Genma, I would be honored!"_

They part ways, Genma heading toward the ER and Iruka up to ICU. He stopped outside of Kakashi's door, their daughter suddenly active as she usually was before he walks into Kakashi's room. She must sense Iruka's nervousness and excitement; he places a hand on his stomach.

The Hokage's words replaying in his head again.

"_He's becoming reckless, Iruka. He needs a reason to live; you and that child are the very reason he needs."_

Iruka strokes the swell again,

"_It's okay little one. You must calm down so we can go see Daddy."_

He felt the flutters and small kicks cease almost on cue. Taking a deep breath, stroking her one last time he slides the door open. The curtain was drawn, so Iruka couldn't see into the room.

"_Kakashi? Are you awake?"_

Iruka says softly, hearing a small stir as he steps up to the curtain, he pulls it open gently. He sees Kakashi seated upright on his bed the window open.

"_Genma, just told me what happened. Are you okay?"_

Iruka blushes walking into the room quickly and sits on the far edge of his bed. He could feel another cramp washing over him.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch."_

"_Take off that vest. Let me see."_

"_No it's fine really."_

"_Iruka, take off that vest. Let me see."_

He says shifting closer reaching for the zipper. Iruka jumps up quickly, shouting, his stomach cramping terribly. Twinges of pain masked in his voice causing it to rise more sharply than he means to.

"_Kakashi, I'm fine! If you want to see so badly, just tear off my sleeve… stop trying to undress me!"_

Kakashi looks down quickly, bowing in apology.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew that Mizuki has been gunning for you, so I asked the Hokage to assign someone to shadow you to keep you protected. I'm sorry I should have told you what my fears were. And I'm sorry to have acted that way just now. It's just I was very upset to hear Genma couldn't protect you any better. Will you accept my deepest apology?"_

"_Of course, Kakashi. I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's been a difficult night." _

Iruka gingerly sat next to him as the last portions of the cramping muscles releasing their grip. He breathes a sigh of relief, the sweat drops amounting on his forehead his nervousness increasing as the seconds pass. Kakashi reaches over, the gently begins tearing the sleeve off, Iruka's blood thundering in his ears. His stomach turning uncomfortably. As Kakashi worked quickly and quietly on Iruka's torn shoulder, they both knew there was going to be significant scarring. Iruka was a little upset about it, but Kakashi was inwardly tearing himself apart over his latest failure. Iruka knew what he was doing, so he knew this would be a perfect opportunity to speak with the scarecrow.

"_Kakashi?"_

Iruka breaks the silence.

"_Huuummph?"_

He says as he holds one end of the bandage in his mouth, tying it off with his only good hand.

"_When they release you from here, I would like you to come stay with me."_

Kakashi says nothing, he merely looks up at him, his mismatched eyes full of shock and brimming with tears after many moments he sighs,

"_I can't.'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**To My Dear and Wonderful Readers:**

Haha! Bet you weren't expecting it to be Genma, did you?

But seriously THANK YOU for your responses! I am very sorry this has taken so long to upload but life happens to us all. I received a great number of responses for this story. I never wanted to put you my readers on the spot like I did but after a great number of readers seemed to dwindle and the amount of extra time I actually have in my life was dwindling at a much faster rate, it seemed to me as though no one really cared anymore.

I did not want you to think that I don't care for you or the story but you must realize when reviews diminish and PM's diminish it makes the author feel as though you might be bored or ready for the story to be over with. I know its many more chapters in length than the average story on FFN but if you keep reading, I'll keep writing. That is my promise! Just please be patient, thought you wouldn't believe how chaotic things are right now for me.

After my laptop crashed and I had to rewrite everything from this point on I took the story in a new direction full of new surprises and you guessed it, your favorite thing ever… Cliffies!

Also please take note, that I do apologize in advance for the minor spelling and grammar errors, but in order for me to serve all of you the chapters you want, it will have to be done more quickly, though I will try my best to always preserve the story content!

I love you all dearly, my readers! Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think about this new chapter! I'm dying to know if you like it!

XOXO,

Nai


	13. Chapter 13: Kakashi's Failure

**No Safer Place**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

Naruto: Kakashi/Iruka Pairing

Rated: M

**Angst/Mpreg/Comfort**

Naruto characters are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I hold no character rights; I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

**Warnings: Suggested adult themes and mild language. This is an MPREG, no like… no read!**

**P.S. In order to get this chapter out to you on such a busy schedule, I didn't proof-read this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kakashi's Failure**

* * *

"_Kakashi, I'm fine! If you want to see so badly, just tear off my sleeve… stop trying to undress me!"_

Kakashi looks down quickly, bowing in apology.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew that Mizuki has been gunning for you, so I asked the Hokage to assign someone to shadow you to keep you protected. I'm sorry I should have told you what my fears were. And I'm sorry to have acted that way just now. It's just I was very upset to hear Genma couldn't protect you any better. Will you accept my deepest apology?"_

"_Of course, Kakashi. I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's been a… difficult night." _

Iruka gingerly sat next to him as the last portions of the cramping muscles releasing their grip. He breathes a sigh of relief, the sweat drops amounting on his forehead his nervousness increasing as the seconds pass. Kakashi reaches over, the gently begins tearing the sleeve off, Iruka's blood thundering in his ears. His stomach turning uncomfortably.

As Kakashi worked quickly and quietly on Iruka's torn shoulder, they both knew there was going to leave significant scarring. Iruka was a little upset about it, but Kakashi was inwardly tearing himself apart over his latest failure. Iruka knew what he was doing, so he knew this would be a perfect opportunity to speak with the scarecrow.

"_Kakashi?"_

Iruka breaks the silence.

"_Huuummph?"_

He says as he holds one end of the bandage in his mouth, tying it off with his only good hand.

"_When they release you from here, I would like you to come and stay with me."_

Kakashi says nothing, he merely looks up at him, his mismatched eyes full of shock and brimming with tears after many moments he sighs, looking crestfallen.

"_I can't.'_

"_What do you mean you can't?!"_

"_I can't Iruka."_

"_Well, why the hell not?"_

"_I- well, there are lots of reasons…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, you don't need to be taking care of someone else when you have been so sick yourself, for starters. Iruka, your big heart is gonna land you in here."_

"_What?! Oh please, I'm fine. Kakashi, miraculously you're barely alive right now, sheer will is all that's keeping you alive right now. I heard all about your mission, you should be dead."_

"_That's not the only thing keeping me alive, Iruka-"_

Kakashi is interrupted by a commotion in the hall outside the door. They could hear something crashing to the floor but an old familiar voice though slightly muffled could be heard loudly and clearly through the hospitals thick walls.

"_Sir, you can't go in there…"_

"_What do you mean I can't visit my most worthy, old opponent? Kakashi isn't in the ICU anymore."_

"_Sir, we have a strict policy, one visitor at a time."_

"_Might Gai, never minds sharing the springtime of his youth with another. I have to make sure you are taking good care of my oldest and dearest rival!"_

"_Sir, it's hospital policy!"_

"_Fine, have it your way, fair maiden of healing."_

Kakashi looks to Iruka shaking his head. He sighs again. After a few moments he opens his mouth to speak, they hear scrambling at the window. It slides open then Might Gai steps in, his smile blinding as usual.

"_Gai, isn't awfully late to be paying me a visit?"_

"_It's never too late most worthy opponent of mine! Why Iruka-sensei, it's nice to see you out and about again. I was very sorry to hear about your little run in with Mizuki earlier."_

Iruka looks to Kakashi, silent and red faced he gets up and walks for the bathroom. Concerned Kakashi follows him with his eyes. He looks to Gai, whispering loudly,

"_Gai, what are you doing?"_

"_What? I told you I'd find out what happened with Mizuki and come back to tell you my findings."_

Kakashi exasperated releases a strained breath.

"_Gai, I didn't mean for you to do it while he was here."_

"_Kakashi, he was going to kill him. Genma saw it with his own two eyes. He doesn't need to be alone as weak as he is. But with the Chunnin exams coming up we won't be able to watch over him like we have been."_

Silence washes over the dimly lit room and a faint commotion could be heard in the bathroom. Kakashi couldn't tell if it was the sounds of sickness or sobs. But it stopped as suddenly as he noticed it. His brow furrows in worry over the sick Chunnin. As far as he knew Iruka hasn't been diagnosed with anything yet, but the whole village knew and was worried about the young teacher's sickness.

Kakashi clears his throat quickly,

"_Yes, I know. I'll have to take care of him myself. Let Lord Hokage know, I'm off duty until he is well. Thank you Gai."_

Iruka splashes water onto his face, trying to wash away the nausea he feels. It seems lately even after he is sick; the nausea seems to be worse. Just now was no different. Lifting his shirt he tries to calm his child that seems to be extra active tonight. The tiny thing seems to sitting directly on his stomach, adding increasing pressure into his right side. The exhaustion of the earlier night's events and the blood loss is catching up.

"_Please my darling, relax. I can't take much more tonight."_

He strokes the swell lovingly; the precious one finally seems to settle a bit. The pressure is still quite intense in his right side though.

Kakashi finds himself quite distracted while Iruka is in the bathroom, worry stays etched across his features. Gai notices throughout their whole conversation Kakashi's eyes haven't left the bathroom door. Kakashi mindlessly thanks him again. Gai clears his throat, startled for only an instant Kakashi finally looks at him.

A seriousness washes over Gai's face that Kakashi had only seen a few times in the many years of duty together.

"_Anytime, my old friend. Anyone who comes across his path with ill intent shall fall at my feet. Rest easy, I'll assist Genma in his duties. We'll keep him safe until you're out."_

Gai bows then ducks out the window.

Iruka turns to exit the bathroom, wiping his mouth on his way toward the door. Burping again, he fights the overwhelming urge to turn back. He pauses making sure everything is covered, stroking his stomach a last time for reassurance Iruka walks into Kakashi's room. Kakashi tries to smile reassuringly. Iruka knows he's busted but Kakashi says nothing. Maybe he is right. He walks back to his bedside in silence. The silence seems to span forever until Kakashi clears his throat, causing Iruka to nearly cry out from being startled.

"_Iruka I am sorry, I believe I was jumping to conclusions earlier. Perhaps I should come to stay with you; I could help you around the house so you can regain your strength."_

Iruka was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, if only he could think of something to say!

"_Kakashi, I-"_

"_In fact, let's check me out, right now."_

Kakashi says in such a calm tone it worried Iruka.

'_What?! He can't check himself out yet! He was just taken off the ventilator two nights ago. What is he thinking?!'_

"_Kakashi, there's no way they'll let you-"_

Kakashi cuts him off by shakily, pushing himself upright on the hospital bed; he slides on his pants and drops the gown with his one good arm.

"_Kakashi! What are you doing?! You can't be serious!" _

* * *

**Note from the Author:**

Hi Friends!

I'm very sorry about the long periods of time between chapters but between this ridiculous writer's block and my daily, crazy schedule it's taken two forevers! Please I beg of you guys, take just a moment and review this chapter. I cannot wait to hear what you like about the new chapter; I hope it is worth the wait! I just wanted to take a moment and thank a few readers in particular, on day when I needed the push the most I heard from them and my spirits were instantly lifted!

**Thank you so much: **

**Morrigana Fayetta, Kami-no-Namida and Passionateinterest**!

You three have been so inspiring, thanks for your help when I needed the extra love!

I can't wait to hear from all of my readers!

**-xoxo Nai**


End file.
